Augmentations (DXTF)
In Deus Ex: The Fall, the protagonist Ben Saxon has several mechanical augmentations implanted in his body. These augmentations are installed into slots in various parts of the body. The choice is permanent, so once the augmentation is activated, it cannot be undone for the remainder of the game. You may activate any augmentation at any time so long as you have the required Praxis points. The augmentation menu is divided between body parts: Cranium, Skin, Arms, Torso, Eye, Back, and Legs. Below is a list of the augmentations and their functions. Cranium Hacking Stealth 'Hacking Stealth 1' *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Passive: Decreases chances of detection by 15% *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Even from first use, the MHD-995SH Informational Warfare Obfuscation Augmentation provides a 15% decrease in the detection probability of any intrusive action, down to a minimum of 15%. 'Hacking Stealth 2' *Upgrade Requirement: Stealth 1 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Passive: Decreases chances of detection by 30% *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Familiarity with the MHD-995SH Informational Warfare Obfuscation Augmentation will decrease the likelihood of detection for any intrusive action by 30%, down to a minimum of 15%. 'Hacking Stealth 3' *Upgrade Requirement: Stealth 1 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Passive: Decreases chances of detection by 45% *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: A skilled user of the MHD-995SH Informational Warfare Obfuscation Augmentation will experience a 45% decrease across the board in terms of detection likelihoods for intrusive actions, down to a minimum of 15%. Hacking Fortify 'Hacking Fortify 1' *Upgrade Requirement: N/A *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Passive: Increases a node's rating by 1 in order to slow down trace attempts. *Activation: Hacking Selection Wheel *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Neophyte users of the Costikyan NeuralOptics Node Fortifier will immediately discover a difference in the strength of the software barriers established for their captured nodes. 'Hacking Fortify 2' *Upgrade Requirement: Fortify 1 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Passive: Increases a node's rating by 2 in order to slow down trace attempts. *Activation: Hacking Selection Wheel *Energy Consumption: None *Info: A bit of practice affords the Costikyan NeuralOptics Node Fortifier user the ability to significantly enhance the defenses on co-opted systems. 'Hacking Fortify 3' *Upgrade Requirement: Fortify 2 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Passive: Increases a node's rating by 3 in order to slow down trace attempts. *Activation: Hacking Selection Wheel *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Solid protection against intrusion countermeasures is available to anyone with the Costikyan NeuralOptics Node Fortifier, once they've developed a reasonable aptitude with the device. Infolink Infolink * Upgrade Cost: N/A * Passive: Communicate wirelessly anywhere. * Info: The Infolink telecommunications Package enables users to receive and transmit messages without generating audible sounds through implanted cochlear and vibration detection devices. Social Enhancer Emotional Enhancer * Upgrade Cost: 2 Praxis Points * Passive: Analyze people and persuade them to follow a certain course of action. * Activation: Contextual * Energy Consumption: None * Info: The Emotional Intelligence Enhancer combines several systems, including an Optical Polygraph, and Synthetic Pheromone Propagator. Hacking Capture 'Capture 1' *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Passive: Hack level 1 terminals *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Even from first use, the MHD-995 Hacking Device provides its user with the enhanced ability to override Level 1 terminals and security camera systems. 'Capture 2' *Upgrade Requirement: Capture 1 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Passive: Hack level 2 terminals *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: With some familiarity, users of the MHD-995 Hacking Device can discover increased competence in overriding electronic systems, enabling them to take on Level 2 terminals. 'Capture 3' *Upgrade Requirement: Capture 2 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Passive: Hack level 3 terminals *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Experienced users of the MHD-995 Hacking Device gain an authoritative edge over interlaced system nodes, enabling them to maneuver through the electronic pathways of Level 3 terminals with ease. 'Capture 4' *Upgrade Requirement: Capture 3 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Passive: Hack level 4 terminals *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Those users who hone their aptitude with the MHD-995 Hacking Device with discover a near-instinctive speed and responsiveness when navigating electronic matrices and overcoming Level 4 software barriers. 'Capture 5 ' *Upgrade Requirement: Capture 4 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Passive: Hack level 5 terminals *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Mastering the MHD-995 Hacking Device gifts users with a mastery over all foreign electronic systems, thus enabling them to navigate and control pathways and nodes with the ease of a network administrator. 'Camera Domination' *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Passive: Deactivate cameras linked to security hubs *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: The MHD-995 Hacking Device has a powerful suite of enhanced functionalities that, in addition to the penetration of firewalls for clandestine data retrieval, can also enable an experienced hacker to co-opt and take control of deeper subsystems, such as those used by security cameras. 'Robot Domination' *Upgrade Requirement: Camera Domination Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Passive: Disable turrets and robots linked to security hubs or turn them against their allies *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Users who decide to hone their co-option skills even further will eventually be able to seize control of robots and turrets, turning them against friendly forces or shut them down entirely. Skin Glass-Shield Cloaking System 'Cloaking Level 1' *Upgrade Requirement: Base Longevity Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 2 Praxis Point *Active: Become Invisible for a short period of time. Warning: people can still hear you move! *Activation: Use from Quickslot *Energy consumption: High *Info: When activated, the GlassShield Cloaking System augmentation bends the light hitting the user, rendering him practically invisible. The effect will work on any wavelength that is part of the visual spectrum, including laser beams. 'Cloaking Level 2' *Upgrade Requirement: Cloaking Level 1 *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Passive: Reduces energy consumption by 40% *Activation time: 5 seconds per energy cell. *Info: With practice, people implanted with the GlassShield Cloaking Shield can learn to expend less bio-energy when utilizing the cloaking function, thus extending the implant's operational time to 5 seconds per energy cell Cloaking Level 3 * Upgrade Requirement: Cloaking Level 2 *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Passive: Reduces energy consumption by 60% *Activation time: 7 seconds per energy cell. *Info: Experienced users can learn to adeptly and efficiently enhance the shield's functionality while expending even less bio-energy, thus significantly extending operational time to 7 second per energy cell. Sub-Dermal Electrostatic Armor Plating 'Armor Level 1' *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Active: Reduces damage at the cost of 2 energy cells. When the Armor meter is depleted, damage reduction will no longer occur until active again. *Activation: Use from Quickslot *Info: Sub-Dermal Electrostatic Armor Plating is a modified version of Rhino Dermal Armor that takes advantage of power cell energy to electrically charge near-weightless microfiber armor plating implanted beneath the subject's skin. This type of armor allows more flexibility and greater protection to the user at the cost of increased energy usage. 'Armor Level 2' *Upgrade Requirement: Armor Level 1 *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Passive: Reduces damage by 40% *Activation: Use from Quickslot *Info: By capturing waste heat off the Sarif Series 8 Energy Converter, intermediate users of the Sub-dermal Electrostatic Armor Plating system can increase energy conversion efficiency. This allows users to overcharge the microfiber plating, mitigating up to 40% of incoming damage by attackers. 'Armor Level 3' *Upgrade Requirement: Armor Level 2 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Passive: Reduces damage by 60% *Activation: Use from Quickslot *Info: Advanced Users of the sub-dermal armor can hone the electrostatic potential energy in the plating to immediately reduce the force of incoming attacks dramatically. With this advanced level of skill, users can eliminate up to 60% of incoming damage. 'EMP Shielding' *Upgrade Requirement: Damage Reduction 2 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Passive: Prevents augmentation deactivation and energy loss from EMP grenades and electricity *Activation: Automatic *Energy consumption: None *Info: Electromagnetically-conductive elements in the armor matrix dissipate electrical and magnetic damage as it occurs, thus shielding users from the neural overload and augmentation shut-down effects of electromagnetic pulse (EMP) weapons at any range. Arms Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis 'Move Heavy Objects' *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Passive: Move and throw heavier objects *Activation: Contextual *Energy Consumption: Low *Info: With practice, people equipped with the Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis will be able to optimize the limb's myomer muscle muscle modules to greatly increase brute strength when moving heavy objects. 'Punch Through Wall' *Upgrade Requirement: Move Heavy Objects *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Highlights weakened walls (passive); Blast through weakened walls (active) *Activation: Contextual *Energy Consumption: 1 Energy Cell *Info: Mastering use of the Cybernetic Arm's shock buffers and strengthened bone frames allows people equipped with the prosthesis to break through light walls with a powerful punch. * WARNING! If you are trying to get the Natural Born Pacifist achievement, you must take care not to punch through walls with enemies behind them! Ben will automatically kill the enemy and ruin your progress. Recoil Compensation 1 *Upgrade Requirement: Punch Through Wall Upgrade, Move/Throw Heavy Objects *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Reduces recoil by half *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: A series of liquid-polymer reaction-management buffers installed in the Cybernetic Arm's wrist and elbow joints will reduce by half the recoil from any firearm once user's become familiar with them. Recoil Compensation 2 *Upgrade Requirement: Recoil Compensation 1 *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Eliminates all recoil *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None * Info: Learning how to utilize the Cybernetic Arm's reaction-management buffers in conjunction with its bioplastic shock absorption compressor will completely eliminate the recoil generated by any firearm, allowing for a stabilized aim even while firing in fully automatic mode. Aim Stabilizer 'Motion Control 1' *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Passive: Reduces reticule growth due to movement by 50% *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: The Aim Stabilizer's base functionalities enable users to retain up to 50% of their targeting accuracy while in motion. 'Aiming Motion Control 2' *Upgrade Requirement: Aiming Motion Control 1 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Passive: Negates all movement-induced reticule growth *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Increased familiarity with signals coming from the Aim Stabilizer's implanted elements enables users to maintain up to 100% of their targeting accuracy while in motion. Torso Sarif Series 8 Energy Converter 'Energy Level Upgrade 1' *Upgrade Requirement: Base Energy Level Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Passive: Grants an extra energy cell *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Intermediate users of the Energy Converter can fill up an additional energy cell for later use, giving them a total count of 3. 'Energy Level Upgrade 2' *Upgrade Requirement: Energy Level 1 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Passive: Grants an extra energy cell *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Advanced Energy Converter users can create yet one more energy cell for later use, giving them a total count of 4. 'Energy Level Upgrade 3' *Upgrade Requirement: Energy Level Upgrade 2 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Passive: Grants an extra energy cell *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Mastery of the Energy Converter enables users to rely on a total count of 5 energy cells for later use. 'Energy Recharge Rate 1' *Upgrade Requirement: Energy Level Upgrade 1 *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Speeds up energy recharge *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Advanced Energy Converter users can feel their Energy Reclamation System start to kick in after only 5 seconds. Once active, the system will recharge a single energy cell in approximately 25 more seconds. 'Energy Recharge Rate 2' *Upgrade Requirement: Recharge Rate Upgrade 1 *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Speeds up energy recharge *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: The most experienced Energy Converter users will only need 20 seconds for one cell to recharge fully, with no delay before charge-up begins. Recharge Capacity Upgrade * Upgrade Requirement: Energy Level Upgrade 3 * Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point * Passive: Increases amount of rechargeable energy cells by 1 * Activation: Automatic * Info: A modification of the Energy Reclamation System, the Ni-Limh Recharge Capacity Upgrade System allows users to increase the efficiency of the electrochemical energy conversion process and refill two depleted energy cells (as opposed to the standard 'one') automatically after a moment of rest. Eyes Smart Vision 'Wall-Penetrating Imager' *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Active: Track threats through walls *Activation: Use from Quickslot *Energy Consumption: Low *Info: The Thermographic and t-wave features installed in the Eye-Know Vision Enhancement Package provide limited-range image penetration of low-density objects and cover obstacles immediately, enabling users to see what hides behind them. Wayfinder Radar System 'Radar 1' *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Passive: Track hostile targets up to a range of 30m *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: The Wayfinder Radar System augmentation serves as a sensing and early-warning device; beginning users can tune it to keep track of any threat, so long as the threat remains within a local threat vector. 'Radar 2' *Upgrade Requirement: Radar 1 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Passive: Doubles the radar's range to 60m *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: With some practice, Wayfinder users can fine-tune the unit to double its range when keeping track of any threat. Retinal Prosthesis Flash Suppressant *Upgrade Requirement: Retinal HUD Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Protects against the effects of concussion grenades *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Experienced users of the Eye-Know Prosthesis can take advantage of its inherent self-preservation abilities, such as the Flash Suppressant, which prevents temporary or permanent blindness from all harsh light, including the most aggressive man-made sources. Back Quicksilver Reflex Booster 'Multiple Take-Down' *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Passive: Take-down two opponents at once. *Activation: Contextual *Energy Consumption: 1 Energy Cell *Info: The Quicksilver Reflex Booster brings lightning-fast reflexes and superb agility to its users immediately, allowing them to engage and take down two discrete adversaries in a simultaneous encounter. Icarus Landing System *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Passive: Fall from any height without fear of injury. *Info: Info: The Icarus Landing System is a discreet augmentation surgically implanted in the user's lower back, slightly above the coccyx at the base of the vertebral column. The device has an accelerative descent sensor built in; in freefall, the unit will automatically activate the patented High-Fall Safeguard System, an EMF decelerator generating a fixed-focus electromagnetic lensing field, projected downward along the plane of the drop. This field pushes against the Earth's magnetosphere and slows the user's descent to a manageable velocity, allowing him to fall from almost any height (within reason). Legs Cybernetic Leg Prosthesis Run Silently *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Passive: Run and walk silently *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Cybernetic Leg users can become virtually silent while running once they learn to leverage tiny motors and shock-absorbing liquid polymer buffers found inside the prosthesis. 'Movement Speed Enhancer' *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Passive: Increase movement speed by 25% *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: The Cybernetic Leg's lighter phased carbide bone frames with its myomer reaction initators can be tweaked to allow users equipped with prosthesis to increase their maximum movement speed by up to 25% at all times. Stealth Dash * Upgrade cost: 2 Praxis Points * Active: Move undetected quickly with a burst of speed. * Activation: Use from Quickslot * Energy Consumption: 1 energy cell * Info: The Kobalos GS-IL1 Stealth Dash System initializes a user's GlassShield Cloaking System to render them practically invisible while simultaneously activating a reverse burst from the Icarus Landing Systems EMF decelerator, consuming huge amounts of energy to effectively propel a user to a new location undetected. This however does not apply to Lasers, and will trigger it upon making contact. References Category:Augmentations Category:Deus Ex: The Fall Category:Deus Ex: The Fall augmentations